Anguish of the Past
by Darth Comrade
Summary: A tragic murder left Middleton in misery for decades. What will the Possible family discover after being missing for so long? PENDING
1. Chapter1 A Girl

Disclaimer: Kim Possible belongs to The Disney Corporation.

A.N. This is my first Horror story. Now, several readers might recall a couple of chapters in 'Resurgence of an Empire', where I used some 'horror' elements.

In this story I have decided to push the envelope and go all the way!

So, expect quite a dreadful ride, my fellow readers, and don't forget to Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------

Chapter1- A Girl

The car drove up to a little neighborhood on the hill overlooking the rest of Middleton. Other than the few light poles that provided little lighting, the only illumination came from the moon and the numerous stars shining in the sky.

The vehicle pulled over in front of a garage on the right side of the house that had a little garden at the front.

Keya, a young and energetic girl stepped out of the car and covered herself tightly with her jacket, trying to cover herself from the numbing cold. It's clear now, that unlike where they had been living, Middleton's winter is not gracious. Perhaps they should start preparing for it before the season comes.

Her father, Doctor James Possible, named after his grand father, switched off the car and rushed to open the front door to their new house.

"Keya!" he called, " Could you help me get the stuff in?"

"Yeah, sure!" Keya sighed.

She wasn't looking forward to this move. Her parents had told her that their family had once lived here for a good long time. Now that Keya looked around she can see why they decided to move.

Middleton, as she saw it when they drove past, looked dark, gloomy, and torn up. More or less, it looks like a ghost town. Yet, according to her parents, it's supposed to be the brightest and most beautiful one of the Tri-City.

Whatever, perhaps soon she could take a proper look-a-round and discover where this 'bright and beautiful' spot in Middleton is.

"Hey, Keya" called her younger brother as he stepped out the car, "Creepy place, huh? I'm gonna check out our rooms!"

The twelve year old ran off into the house.

"Keya, make sure all your stuff go to your room!" a woman's voice yelled.

"Yes mom!" she answered.

Her mom, Kim, is her dad's cousin. She was named after her father's dead sister. A veteran English teacher, sometimes her mother can't help but treat her daughter like the kids she teaches in school. Or is it the other way around?

Keya merely shrugged to that thought and picked up her box from the back of the car, now that they've finally reached Middleton, Keya can now relax, get washed and get something to eat!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Character Bio: Keya has red hair, and green eyes. She's said to look like her grandfather's sister, who died. She's pretty good at all school subjects. And is also volunteering in many extra-curricular activities, much to her parent's disapproval.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, Keya stepped out the house. She had finished packing early and decided to check out the neighborhood. She had forgotten how dark it was.

Keya had always enjoyed walking. It helps her think about recent occurrences and refreshes her mind. Life seems much simpler this way.

But, now she's finding it hard to do that. She can't help but feel 'creeped out' at her surroundings. The trees had no leaves on them. That's understandable because of the season, but it still didn't help the current situation. The lights are too few and the little that there is was too dim. The wind made things creek and swing, which only emphasized on what a lifeless district this is.

But something up hill caught Keya's attention. She'd been looking at it from the time she had stepped out the door. It's a lovely house that the moon had highlighted at the top of the hill. It's almost like a castle overlooking the kingdom beneath it. Like everything else in the neighborhood is pointing in the direction for Keya to walk towards. Keya had always had a habit of being snoopy. Her curiosity had lead her on many adventures before. Now that she's in a totally new city, she's deadly excited on visiting the town and meeting new people.

Keya now closed in on the house. Indeed it was on top of the hill, but it didn't seem like a very steep hill now. In fact it looks pretty much level with all the other houses. It was a one-story house, with a garage on the left side. All other details are not clear due to the darkness. The lights were off and it seems like no one lived here. But there was a weird energy. Keya could feel it. Like she had been here before, or something like that. The aura was surrounding the house. In fact, it focused on a window. The window was invisible. No, wait…It's there, on the second floor, in the attic!

A flash…in the darkness? It's a flash! No it isn't…It's a girl!

A girl…staring her in the eyes, she looked about five…she had two ponytails…and she was staring her in the eyes!

"Whoa!" Keya gasped and looked away, "Man, that's freaky!"

Her breathing got heavier…Keya swallowed her heart back down her throat. She took several steps backwards and then turned away to walk. She wouldn't dare look back at that house. She slowly picked up her walking pace…and then leapt into a sprint back home.

---------------------------------------------------------

Character Bio: Kim is Keya's mom. She was named after her father's dead sister. She's an English schoolteacher and has a habit of being over-protective for her daughter. She does not approve of Keya taking part in extra-curricular activities. She influences most of her husband's decisions in the house. These 'influences' don't necessarily go smoothly for him!

----------------------------------------------------------

"What…the heck was that? Keya wheezed as she leaned against the front door in her house.

She hung her coat on the rack and made her way into the kitchen. Her parents were preparing supper and noticed their daughter coming in. Her face as white as the wall paint and she was shaking like a leaf.

"What is it, honey?" asked her mom as she dropped the soup pan and rushed over to hold her daughter, "You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Her father walked over and pulled up a chair for her to sit on.

"I…I think I have!" she replied rather uncertainly.

"huh?" her mom's response came.

"Do tell!" the father replied with great interest, earning a glare from his wife.

"I was walking in the neighborhood, which is more than twisted, by the way, and was headed up-hill to this really interesting house!" she gulped as she reached to the part she couldn't get her mind to accept, " Then when I got there, I saw this…well, first I felt weird…then a girl in the window caught my attention…it sounds, pretty dry I know…but I'm telling you she didn't look normal at all!"

"Wait…Did you say the house on top of the hill?" her father asked.

"Yeah, it looked like no one was staying there, but…"

Her mother interrupted Keya, "There is no one staying there!"

"What!" Keya exclaimed, "But I saw the girl!"

"A girl!" the parents snapped.

"Yeah…" Keya noticed her mom and dad glancing at each other, with pretty concerned looks too.

Her mom was the one to break the silence, " ugh…Keya I think you're just a little weary from travel, you need to get some rest, that's all!"

"But, mom…I know what I saw!"

"Believe me we're all seeing things!" Her mom explained, "Why your dad was just telling me how he saw a…dog in his soup!"

"No I…" it only took a quick glare from his wife for him to reconsider, "Right! Yes! He he he…silly me!"

But Keya was not convinced.

"Finish your soup, Keya. And get some rest! Tomorrow is a busy day!" her mom assured.

Keya faked a smile and dug into her soup. She knows what she saw, And her parent's reaction clearly means there's something up with that house. Perhaps some locals will tell her more. For now, she is pretty tired and this revelation definitely took its toll on her. For tonight she will rest. For tomorrow is indeed going to be a busy day.

---------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

I hope I didn't already scare away all my readers!

Keya is a new OC I have created, along with the rest of her family.

The new 'character Bio' Idea I'm using is supposed to help describe these OC's so that readers can focus on the story more and not worry on who the characters are!

Review and tell me what you think so far and if you want to comment on the 'character bio' thing!


	2. Chapter2 Dullsville

A.N.

Some readers were confused about some of the characters introduced in the last chap. I remind you not to allow that to interrupt the story's flow. The family introduced is entirely OC. Part of the story is to discover them!

I will piece everything together in the Bio profile(Either in my bio page, or throughout the story) as the story flow continues. Think of it as a log!

Like watching a movie, the story expands as the characters become familiar.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------

Chapter2- Dullsville

A smudgy and wavy thing, it's kinetic form allowed Keya to make out a body. Someone's body. Adult?

Even the body wasn't exactly stable!

Hold on, it shrunk now. A toddler's body. Oh no! It's those ponytails again!

"Leave me alone!" Keya's voice cried, "Stop it!"

Why is it echoing? Who is that girl? Could it be a future sister?

Suddenly eyes flashed before her…it's the girl's eyes…Keya tried to look away…tried to avoid the powerful and determined emerald marbles that glared at her. The eyes told her something. The message was loud, but silent. An overwhelming feeling came over Keya now that she gave into them. She no longer sees a power in those eyes…but sadness and. Distress.

-----------------------------------------

Keya almost went flying out of her bed. Her breathing was heavy. Sweat trickled down her forehead, but her body was cold. Keya grabbed her blanket and wrapped herself tightly as she tried to make sense of what she saw. She's never experienced a nightmare before. Not like that anyway. But, was it a nightmare?

Keya slowly rested her head back on her pillow. Perhaps she could think about this tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------

The sun wasn't as bright as Keya had hoped this morning. She eyed the thick clouds in Middleton's sky and gulped. Keya wasn't too sure about going out anymore, but she had already rushed her breakfast and she probably wouldn't get another chance to come out at this time.

Taking in a deep breath and trying to ignore the cruel irony of the situation Keya began her journey towards downtown. She hadn't gotten much or any sleep at all for that matter. Not since the vision she'd had. She couldn't explain why she keeps calling it a vision. She'd been doing it all morning!

Her mind was so full of questions and so little answers. And for as long as she remembers she had always gotten answers for any questions that lingered in her mind.

Whether it had been through her teachers, parents or even if she had to research in the library!

This new haunting though, was a real phenomenon. Nonetheless, she will make sure these questions are no different than the ones that rose in her head before!

Keya wasn't very good at computers. If she had been she could've used the Internet and done all kinds of research she wasn't able to do. Perhaps sometime soon she'd figure out the world of computers and maybe she'd find the answers she needs, and also maybe then her researching skills would improve as fast as all the books she'd read had described.

Her eyes caught movement on the footpath.

Hey! People! She can see people! And they're getting closer.

Keya perked up and straightened her clothes. She wouldn't like to spoil her first run in with pedestrians of Middleton. Keya put on a smile and prepared herself to walk by the pair. She could make them out, a man and a woman. They turned around and faced her.

Keya noted their dull clothes, their dull hair, their dull…faces!

Suddenly her smile twisted into a frown. She looked away a little disturbed, and noted similar people across the street, all of them looked miserable and boring.

'Okay!' Keya thought, 'just walk and don't look at them!'

Keya walked past various damaged benches, broken windows and graffiti all over the walls.

'Perhaps when I get downtown things will look better!'

But that wasn't true. Things were worse!

The few people that were here are so…dull. Even the police officer beside her looked so miserable. He was skinny, his face pale, his eyes staring off into space and his uniform worn and torn.

Everywhere Keya walked in Middleton it was the same. Dull, colorless, broken up and sad. This city is nothing but a miserable old town!

'What happened here?' It didn't take Keya long to make her mind up, 'Right, I've had enough…I'm going home!'

------------------------------------------

Halfway there, Keya noticed someone standing out. Well, not only because he was gardening at his old age, and because his clothes were more colorful than other people, but also because he was watching her come up the road, watching her awkwardly. The man was black. His hair had fallen except for a little bit of white that can only be seen from the back.

Keya decided to ignore the strange old man and pace a little faster past him.

"Hello," the old man greeted. Keya ignored him and tried to keep walking.

"I said, hello, little girl!" he repeated. This time Keya gave in and turned to face him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you're new here!" he bared the smile of an innocent child, he toddled over to where she stood at the footpath, "Do you mind telling me your name?"

"ugh…I'm sorry I haven't spoken to anyone since I got here," Keya explained and blushed a little at her rudeness, she noticed his smile grow wider, "I'm Keya, Keya Possible!"

Suddenly the smile faded…faded to what seemed like a horrid realization, or some kind of fear.

Keya looked around her, looking for some kind of explanation to the old man's reaction, she then turned back to him and innocently asked, "Is there…something wrong?"

His mouth closed shut and he seemed to have caught his breath, "oh…yeah…sorry did you say…Possible?"

"Yeah…so? Is there something wrong with that?"

"No…It's just that…there hasn't been a Possible in our town since…since the, well you know!"

"No! No I don't! I don't know anything about this dumb town!"

Her outburst caught the old man by surprise.

"And you know what's worse! My parents have been behaving strangely too!" she started to breath heavily and her emotions have obviously been held in lately, "Why, just now I've been coming out for a walk top cheer myself up and everyone looks like they've been under a rock for the past century…no smiles, no 'Hi! Welcome to town!' or 'Where are you from?" Keya passionately gestured her arms in the air.

"Just a plain pale expression on their faces…and everything is gray! Wherever you go, gray colors, Dull!"

The old man eyed her closely. He didn't even flinch as Keya tried to catch her breath.

"I…I want answers…explanations, and I wish these annoying illusions would stop!"

"Illusions?" he asked.

"Yes…I keep seeing a stupid girl with ponytails in that old house…and in my dreams too. It's nothing!"

"Did you say that old house? The one at the top of the hill?"

"Yeah…Why do you ask?"

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing! Haven't you been listening to anything I've said?"

The old man sank deeply in thought. Concerned. Somewhat…tired.

Keya noticed his eyes were…powerful, similar to the ones the girl had in her dream. Except his were brown.

"You didn't tell me…" Keya started, catching the man's attention, "What's your name?"

"Wade," the old man quickly replied, "Wade Load."

"You don't happen to know where I can get some hot chocolate? Do you, Wade?"

"Come inside, I'll make you some." Wade showed Keya in to his front door, "Let me tell you a little history…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

Wade and Keya enjoy hot chocolate in the next chapter…with more to be revealed!

Review please!


	3. Chapter3 A Time Long Gone

A.N.

Sorry this took so long…once the story gets going, I'm sure updates will be frequent.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Chapter3- A Time Long Gone

Keya sat back and enjoyed her hot chocolate…it's perhaps the best thing she'd been offered all day.

She looked around her at some of the ornaments the old man had up, several diploma's and life achievement awards, a bunch of Phd certificates, a number of trophies standing here and there, and perhaps the most noteable item in the room is a Nobel Peace Prize!

"You must be really smart!" Keya exclaimed.

"Huh?" Wade turned to where Keya was looking and shrugged, "Ah, those old things! They used to be handy before I turned fourteen…after that well, there wasn't as good use for my old brain!"

"So, what's it like living in Middleton?" she asked as the slightly round old man struggled into his chair.

"Well, I can't say it's as exciting as it used to be!" he chuckled.

Keya couldn't be surprised as to why he wouldn't find life exciting anymore judging from his age.

"Oh no." he reflected, "It hasn't been for a long time…a long time."

Keya slurped her drink and remembered why she was here in the first place.

"So, there was a Possible family here? In Middleton?"

"Mm-hmm" he nodded.

"And you knew them?"

"Yup, In fact…you look like the one I befriended!"

"I do?" she recurred.

"The green eyes…the red hair…oh yeah, she was just as pretty as you are!"

"She?"

"Well, I knew the daughter… a girl when she was about your age. Both her parents were doctors and she had twin brothers…Jim and…"

"Tim?" Keya intruded.

"Yeah," Wade nodded quizzically, "How did you…"

"My grandfather." Keya added, "So, you're saying you knew my grandfather's sister?"

"Apparantly," Wade laughed eagerly, "Kim Possible…the girl who can do anything! That's what we used to call her…"

"Why?" Keya asked with interest.

"Because that's what she was like!" Wade replied, "Energetic and spunky, cheerful but dangerous, proud but always ready to lend a helping hand. She never denied anyone, and she always delivers her promises!"

"wow…"

"Yes, Keya…that's what she always made us say before we put our heads to sleep…wow!"

"So…what happened to her?" Keya innocently asked, but for Wade the question carried a far heavier load.

Wade caughed hesitantly and then put down his mug. Keya noticed the false behaviour not successfully covering up his reaction. Perhaps he's too old to act.

"Uh…" Wade scratched his neck and wavered, "well…she traveled away for her studies and eventually the entire family moved over to where she was."

"So, that's why my entire family left Middleton? Not because the city is so dull?"

"Well, Middleton wasn't always dull. In fact, around Kim's time, the city was among the most beautiful in America!"

"Uh-huh…" Keya sarcastically motioned.

"Well…it's been great knowing you!" Keya put down her drink and stood up, "but I've gotta go before it gets dark!"

"Why?" Wade smiled as he stood up to see her out, "You're afraid of the dark?"

"Well, I can tell you I never used to believe in ghosts until now!" Keya laughed as she head to the door.

Wade's face turned somewhat serious to her last words…as though a not so distant past has just come back to haunt him in his mind, "What do you mean?"

"Well, this may sound a little crazy, but I saw this annoying little girl with ponytails in that annoying house at the top of the hill, and since then I've seen her in my sleep! It's like she's haunting me!" She stepped outside once Wade opened the door for her, "And don't get me started on the freaky noises!"

Wade put on a false smile and waved Keya goodbye. Once the door was shut Wade made his way back into the lounge. He stopped at a shelf and picked up an old dusty frame that sat at the back of the television cupboard that piled some dust. The frame showed a color picture of a redheaded teenaged crime fighter in her mission clothes standing beside a young blonde boy with a naked mole rat on his shoulder, on the other side of the girl stood a tubby twelve year old Wade holding a small remote in his hand. They all posed in various styles under a giant banner labelled, "Welcome to Middleton, where anything is Possible!"

After reflecting on it for a moment, old and tired Wade wiped the tear from his eye and sat back in his chair. With a great sigh, he leaned his neck backwards and closed his eyes. Within a couple of seconds the old man's subconscious mind flourished with dreams of a team of heroes who soared into the heavens and back once again to save the world.

A faint smile appeared as he slumbered.

--------------------------------------------

A.N.

This is the most I have ever focused on Wade, seriously!

His role is quite significant…you'll see.


	4. Chapter4 Wannaweep

A.N.

I'm sorry I left it so long without an update, but that was due to the attention my other two epics needed, I couldn't complete them without this story suffering, and I'd rather give this one all the attention it needs.

And at last, I can.

Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter4- Wannaweep

The sun began to set; Keia should start heading home, but she has been aching to visit a place she hadn't yet. A lake, perhaps there might be hope for a pretty spot to visit while she's living in this God forsaken town.

As she trekked down the quiet and desolate road she spotted the rotting sign directing her to the lake, now she's beginning to have a bad feeling about this. Something told her to shrug it off, but she couldn't.

Then she decided to think about something else…that girl.

She shuddered at the thought of being haunted by a little girl, maybe she's just going crazy?

A gust of wind suddenly blew from behind her, almost toppling her over, and towards a distant murky set of trees. Keya blinked twice and her eyes settled on a swamp down the road that stretched to the horizon. She frowned and walked down to where the road began to curve to the right, in front of her was what once seemed like a little gate and a once paved road that were both now coiled with tree roots and ripped apart by weeds.

"Is anyone taking care of this place?" she whispered to herself and shoved the gate, but it didn't budge.

Then she slammed against it with her shoulder, but rubbed it in frustration when it didn't open.

"Oh, come on!" she fumed, then her ears alerted her of a noise coming from her right side, she glanced in that direction and stood frozen looking up the road that she hadn't walked yet. Looking in that direction she could see to the left of her were the dark and murky swamps, to her right was the clear footpath and small dry hill that seemed untouched for some time, the sound was coming from the swamp…and it was moving.

It sounded like someone was crying, and coming this way.

"What is?" she began to ask herself, but gulped deeply as her curiosity got her legs moving. She crept closer to where her senses lead her, but the more she followed those senses, the more they began to fail her.

She followed it, and she could hear the voice getting closer, then it all vanished. There was nothing but some weeds and a lot of trees…no trail, no crying.

Her confusion became fear, but she had to find out, she must go in.

She placed her right foot forward and began her journey into the swamp, he hands instinctively rushed to her shoulders and she began to rub, "Ah, so cold in here!"

She determinedly stepped deeper into the darkness. She may have not been to swamps before, but from what she knows, they're supposed to be wet, full of life, and most of all noisy.

This swamp on the other hand, is anything but these.

There was plenty of leaves and mist, but no water. There were plenty of trees but no life, as though they weren't breathing. There was no light, there was no noise. Like a graveyard.

"It's like this place is cursed!" she whispered, and regretted doing so. Her voice was, not hers!

Her hand rushed to her throat and spoke, "Is this my voice?" again, it was…weird, deeper, it sounded…stronger than her own, like an older woman had spoken.

Now all Keia wanted was to get out of here.

She turned to walk back, but was horrified to spot the weeds moving, she attempted to pace rapidly past them, but her path got blocked. She went around; only finding the mist was blinding her.

She began to panic and turned to see if she could find a different path, but the mist got thicker around her face, she could see nothing, feel nothing…she even ran in hopes of running into solid to just feel if she was in the same world anymore…nothing.

She screamed and cried, calling for help, beginning for mercy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keia blinked.

She found herself lying on her back, looking around she couldn't recognize where she was.

"Is this a dream?" her voice is back, there's a good sign.

"It's a vision." An old woman spoke.

Someone answered her question, so perhaps they could answer another, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, a flash of light and Keia could finally see…

A meadow; a nice green meadow lay ahead of her, with a beautiful blue bright sky, and on the horizon were some immense tall mountains with snowcaps.

Keia couldn't help but gasp, "wow, what is this place?"

No reply came, Keia couldn't focus anymore and things began to blur.

Her head began to spin and as soon as she had come…

Keia leapt up.

Dusting her clothes off as she looked around the footpath, she then turned and back stepped away from the evil swamp.

"What was that all about?" Keia double checked that the voice she spoke with was her own. Confused and disoriented, Keia couldn't but think about that meadow she saw, "A vision?"

She shuddered and clumsily began to turn away to run, desperately sprinting back home.

------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere dark; somewhere filled with anger and cruelty, a spirit was crying. Her tears fell down her cheeks, with each tear came with it a thought, a memory of the past. A memory filled with heroism, chivalry and righteousness, from a life filled with smiles and praises.

But none of that existed here. This place is desolate, cold and dead. A crueler place couldn't have existed even in the mind of the most terrible man.

All around her was destruction and a haunting existence of cursed people, their maddening rants and brutal chants of villainy and evil is endless. Their world, with all of its greedy yearnings and bloody desires had haunted her too long…too long.

She sat under the only living thing she could find, a tree. It was her only sanctuary. No evil could reach this tree, she was told, by her only friend who had been with her now for a long time; ever since she got here. Their relationship was strange, both friendly and resentful.

Whenever she got into this state, her friend had learnt to leave her alone; Kim would walk over to the other side of the tree, crying and whining, but she couldn't help it. Not after she had lost everything so brutally, so suddenly. She would stay this way, for a long time, her tears, would run down the hill upon which the tree sat, and evaporate in the heated rage of the angry, vicious and evil.

And now, as the ghostly army of evil comes close to completing their plan of escape, the two of them can only hope that their own plan works out. For the sake of all that is good still left in the living world.

-------------------------------------------------------

A.N.

And I'm going to leave it at that!

Short maybe, but I finally have something figured out for this story. And it is not going to be anything short of epic, and that I promise!


End file.
